Summertime design!
by Banana Flake
Summary: The heat is absolutely blistering in Tokyo and Otonkizaka high school is just about ready to become one with the elements. How will the amazing idol group μ keep their ideas fresh? (Using all of μ's characters. Developing NicoxMaki) Rated T because i doubt i'll move them to the bedroom in this gem.


It was_ unfortunately_ a warm summer afternoon at Otonkizaka high school and it felt sticky inside the building.  
>The handful of students present went without Rin and Hanayo, as they went for a brave journey to buy sweets and water for the rest of their idol club.<p>

Luckily _someone_ in the group was wiling to sacrifice _something, _as the small fan the idol study group owned was pointed selfishly toward only one person in particular.

That person, of course, was called _**Nico**_.  
>If anyone were to object to this personal use of the groups fan, she would overrule their argument and state she was the clubs president.<p>

'Because_ apparently,_ being club-president means she gets to do whatever she wants.' The only first-year present thought with agitation.  
>Hand in her palm as she felt a bead of sweat stroll fast paced from her cheek to her jawline.<p>

God,_ could her senior be anymore self consumed?_

She observed the petite senior as she casually studied the screen of her personal laptop and scrolled further down the webpage.  
>Utterly engrossed in the idol gossip the outside world had to offer her developing 17 year-old brain.<p>

The younger, more mature looking student eyed her elder in a mix between anguish and complete desperation.  
>Her usual fluffy red-hair had it's tresses sticking to her face, making it more obvious that she was succumbing to the heat.<br>Wiping her forehead as she just about had enough of her senior refusing to share the clubrooms' fan with it's members.  
>She opened her mouth but was cut off by the violent swing of the door.<p>

"GUYS! Guys!" Honoka shouted as she burst into the room.

Disrupting the silence that had formed between the 6 fellow members of Muse.

With widened eyes and startled expression, all those who remained within the clubroom turned their attention to the focus of their Idol unit.

But, of course. Honoka just had to have bolted all the way here from the library.  
>Her status of fitness was really exposed currently as she had to lean forward to catch her breath.<p>

Umi's mouth formed a thin line as she squinted towards one of her closest friends.  
>She, along with the other 5 present members of M's waited patiently for a continuation from the girl who started this outburst.<p>

Kotori rose from her seat and placed a warm hand on her exhausted friends back.  
>"What is it, Honoka-chan?" She questioned with a sweet curious tone.<p>

"THIS!" The previously slouched girls' head flipped up.  
>Slamming an A4 sheet of paper onto the clubrooms table.<p>

The twinkle in the girls eyes would lead one to believe she deciphered the meaning of life only seconds prior.

The inhabitants of the room shuffled closer.  
>Gathering around the clubs table to observe the paper presented.<p>

"A play?" Nozomi asked openly, pinching the paper between her fingers to read the writing more clearly.  
>As the blonde, her closest friend had to ignore how adorable the spoken question sounded.<p>

"_Precisely._" Honoka whispered through her large grin, rubbing her hands together in an overtly mad-genius way.

Kotori who had been at Honokas side until she rose from her exhausted position, made her way back over to the archer of the club.  
>Trying to read Umi's expression to put the bluenettes opinion into Kotoris perspective.<br>When the amber eyed girl simply closed her eyes and exhaled an enormous sigh, Kotori shrugged and laughed stiffly.

"Why a _play?_" The raven-haired senior pressed further, feeling all her energy surge through her slim body.

The pianist leaned back in her chair and resumed a nonchalant expression.  
>Twirling her hair as she sighed this new idea off coolly.<br>Even though deep inside, her thoughts were prioritizing two things:  
><strong>One<strong> being the only source of wind current in this humid room, and  
><strong>Two<strong> being the idea of a _play._

Maki secretly hoped if she were able to lean back far enough in her chair, she could catch the breeze projected by the small fan at the computer desk Nico had been previously seated at.  
>'A play, huh?' Maki pondered.<p>

_**Jeez. **_

'This is going to be a long summer...'


End file.
